


swearing up a storm

by questionably_fortunate_bamboo



Series: jonsa season 7 summer challenge [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jonsa S7 Summer Challenge, Jonsa Summer Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionably_fortunate_bamboo/pseuds/questionably_fortunate_bamboo
Summary: The Stark kids and their significant others gather together for a summer night, and Sansa and Jon announce something exciting.(written for day four of the jonsa s7 summer challenge - summer nights)





	swearing up a storm

**Author's Note:**

> So, just for reference: Jon, Robb, and Gendry are about 29, Sansa and Margaery are 27, Arya is 25, Bran and Meera are 23, and Rickon and Shireen are 17.   
> Also, Davos is Shireen's dad in this story, and in my heart.  
> Enjooooy!

"FUCK!”

“Seriously, we can always go inside and watch a movie,” says Jon.

“Movie my ass!” Robb’s forehead wrinkles as he rearranges the kindling in the fire pit. “We spent the whole afternoon chopping wood!”

The five girls let out a collective groan.

“We know,” says Sansa, “and it was  _delightful.”_

“I’d say that it was less ‘chopping wood’ and more ‘standing around with axes and flexing for five hours,” Arya adds.

Jon can’t exactly argue with that. The afternoon sun had been particularly warm, and it hadn’t been long before they stripped off their shirts. He was always happy to indulge Sansa, who has a strong appreciation for the whole sexy lumberjack aesthetic.

“Motherfucking son of a bitch, what the hell?”

“Robb! Language, really!” hisses Margaery, gesturing towards Rickon and Shireen, who are digging through the bag of snacks.

“I don’t mind,” says Shireen. “My dad says that swearing is a sign of intelligence and creativity.” Of course, her dad is the infamous Davos Seaworth, who happens to be Jon’s boss. He’s taught Jon an array of skills, ranging from hotwiring a car to getting away with small felonies.

Robb suddenly cackles with delight, eagerly tending a small orange flame.

“Jon, d’you want something to drink?” Sansa is wearing shorts and an old band t-shirt, with Jon’s blue flannel around her shoulders.

“Sure, what do we have?”

“Umm… fruit punch Capri Sun, strawberry kiwi Capri Sun, and grape Capri Sun. That’s literally it. Who was in charge of drinks?” Arya raises her hand.

“I’ll take fruit punch.” Sansa tosses him a pouch and takes a seat in the camp chair next to his. The fire is slowly gaining momentum, much to Robb’s enjoyment.

The stars are shining overhead, and a cool breeze rustles the trees. It’s never truly hot at their little vacation home next to the rocky beach. Little fireflies glow and fade over the grass. The warm light from the house gives them a hazy view of the yard and the shore.

“Who ate the chocolate?” Margaery snaps, holding up an open Hershey’s chocolate wrapper. “We were supposed to make s’mores!”

“Rickon did it!” says Arya.

“No way, Bran did it!”

“Guilty,” says Bran, splitting a chunk of chocolate and handing half to Meera.

Margaery groans. “You guys are the worst.”

Sansa laughs and and reaches over to lace her fingers together with Jon’s. He can feel the cool metal of her engagement ring.

“Are you having fun?” she asks.

“Are you kidding? This is the most fun I’ve had in ages,” he says. “I’d never miss out on a chance to watch Robb make a fool of himself.”

“Fuck you, Snow!” Robb flips the middle finger while slurping on a grape Capri Sun. “I always knew I liked Gendry better.”

Gendry currently has Arya perched on his lap. “Huh?”

“Keep your hands where I can see them. No one’s fucking on my watch.”

“Really, Robb?” Margaery points at Rickon and Shireen again.

“We’re seventeen, not seven!” Rickon protests. “God, I thought dad was embarrassing, but you’re worse.”

“It’s okay, really. I love your family, they’re not embarrassing at all,” Shireen says sweetly.

“Rickon, marry her.” Arya says exactly what they’re all thinking. Shireen is the first girl that the youngest Stark sibling has brought home, but she’s quickly become a family favorite.

“So, Margaery and I have some exciting news,” says Robb, pausing for effect. “We’re going to be moving to Seattle!”

There’s no reaction. Bran awkwardly finishes a Capri Sun.

“That’s cool,” Meera offers.

“Can I ask why, exactly?” says Jon.

“We wanted a change of pace. It was a bit spontaneous, I’ll admit, but we’ve already got an apartment lined up. Hopefully, it’ll be a wonderful experience!” Margaery smiles enthusiastically.

“Well, Gendry and I have news too. We’re going on a trip to Alaska,” says Arya.

Jon’s known the Stark family for about fifteen years. Ever since he first met her when she was nine, Arya has been adamant about her dream to be an explorer. After meeting Gendry, who was studying geology in college, her travel plans became even clearer. Alaska was the first on a long list of destinations.

“That’s cool! You’ll have to take pictures, I’ve always wanted to go,” Shireen says.

“Oh, yeah, we’ve got news,” says Bran. “Meera’s pregnant.”

“I am?” she says, while Robb chokes on a raw marshmallow.

“Nah, just wanted to see everyone’s reactions.” They grin at each other, and Jon figures that it’s not going to be long before it’s true.

Sansa taps his wrist and makes a pointed look at her ring finger.

“We’ve got news, too,” says Jon.

“We’re getting married!” Sansa flashes her jazz hands, and he reaches over to give her a high five.

“Oh, shit, please tell me this isn’t a shotgun wedding,” says Arya. Sansa glares at her.

“Nah, we’re serious about this. I love Sansa more than anything else in the world, and we’re gonna have an amazing life together.” Jon squeezes her hand.

Bran scrunches his nose up. “Alright, Shakespeare, that’s enough of that.”

Robb is lost for words, Arya is still trying to process reality, but everyone else smiles and offers their congratulations. Margaery sobbing in earnest. Rickon offers Jon a Capri Sun, which he takes as a blessing.

“Welcome to the family, Snow,” says Robb, when he gathers his thoughts, offering a handshake.

“You’ll be my best man?”

“I better fucking hope so!”

Margaery sniffs and wipes her eyes. “Jon, I just want you to know that you’re so lucky, and- ah, shit.”

“What?” Jon notices the cause of her alarm. “Shit!” The fire has burned low, leaving a pile of dim embers.

 _“FUCK!”_  Robb shrieks.

They’ll never be a perfect family, but Jon wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
